Insurgence
by duochaos
Summary: In a land where murderous cults rule, a Pokemon journey takes a deadly turn. Join Wyatt as he travels the Torren Region, gaining badges, battling evil, and searching for any trace of his past. Based on the fan made game Pokemon Insurgence.


_"I never call it insurgency. I call it terrorism" -Hamid Karzai._

* * *

The crowd gathered in front of the stage, nervous energy in each of them. Jaren, the leader of Helios city's gym and thought to be the current strongest trainer in the region, had gathered them with news about the Auger.

The Augur had been missing for almost a year, and without his strength more and more cults had been popping up. The people desperately missed their savior. The announcement had drawn the entire city and even some from the nearby cities.

The Gym leader took to the outdoor stage as a gust of wind tousled his long blond hair. At the sight of him, the crowd fell silent, eager to hear his words.

"thank you all for coming." he tried to make eye contact with as much of the people as he could. He breathed a deep sigh before he continued. "We live in dark times, my friends. A grave loss has recently befallen us all." he paused and walked to one of the twin statues on the edge of the stage. he leaned on it having difficulty speaking his next words. The people's minds began with dark thoughts about the fate of their beloved hero.

"The Augur was a great man. Not only was he an unmatched trainer, but his heart burned with the desire to protect his people. He was our hero..." The words seemed to stick in his throat, his next sentence was barely a whisper, "and possibly the best leader the Torren Region has ever known. But..." He tried to say the words but found he could not.

The crowd began to wail and cry out for their fallen Augur. Jaern moved to the other statue sluggishly, leaning on it for support. He took a deep shaky breath, before composing himself and standing tall.

"As you know, where other regions have evil Teams or organizations, it's Pokemon-worshipping cults that call the Torren Region home." the people gathered went silent sensing the change in the man. "But to these cults, religion is so much more than just believing. They won't rest until the world is remade exactly how they want it to be." As he spoke he gained confidence.

He now stood in the center of the stage upright and proud. "For our protection, the Augur defeated and disbanded over half of them." He grew quiet again in deference, "He saved us." He began to pace the stage. "A few months ago, he went searching for one of the remaining cults... he has not returned. He hasn't been seen since."

The leader looked down at his feet. "People of Torren! I, like you, do not believe our Augur is dead. I assure you, I will search tirelessly until he is found again. With a heavy heart, I accept the burden of taking his place until he is found. Until the First Augur returns, I shall be the Second. I promise you, I will use every resource at my disposal to find him!"

Cheers erupt from below the stage. "We will stand our ground! We will not let these cultists... these insurgents... split apart our families and destroy the place we call home! Long live the Torren Region!"

The cheers grew into a frenzy as they shouted: "LONG LIVE THE TORREN REGION!" "We will remain strong!" "LONG LIVE THE TORREN REGION!"The entire city was filled with the chanting, everyone adding their voice.

But for one dark corner of town, there was one who looked on with nothing but anger. As they slipped back into the shadows they made a vow. "You will pay for what you've done."

* * *

 **Hello and thank you for reading this short start of my story for Pokemon Insurgence, the fan made game with a very dark tone. For the like 3 of you who remember me from my last story you know I have trouble finishing what I start, while I do plan to finish my nurse joy, it's going to be down the line, if ever.**

 **However, I should warn you all that there will be no set schedule for this. it will be done when it's done. but any questions comments concerns or feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
